


Unheard.

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet of Sami and Kate when left to fangirl over WilSon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard.

“She’s been in there a while, you don’t think she’s climbed out the window, do you?”

“I don’t think it’d occur to her, to be honest.” I hear Sami say. “God, this is good. What do you think he put in this?”

“We’re about as equally skilled as each other in the kitchen, Sami, I’ve no idea. Magic dust and unicorn tears for all I know.”

Sami laughs, and it’s as nice as it is confusing to hear Sami and Kate speaking so civilly to one another. “I know Will said Sonny was one hell of a cook, but _damn_.”

I can’t help but perk up at that; the idea of Will bragging about me fills me with pride.  

“Hey,” Kate says, and I can hear the smile in her voice. “Isn’t it the cutest damn thing? The way Will talks about him?”

“Uh, _yeah_ it is.” Sami laughs. “The way his chest actually puffs up a little when he talks about his successful, smart, funny boyfriend―all his words, by the way―is the sweetest damn thing. And you know…it’s got to be something Sonny brought out of Will because he’s never been that way with anyone else before…”

“Well, of course not, Sami. He wasn’t being honest with himself; he was trying to play the straight man.”

“No, it’s more than that.”

I’m not going to lie; my ear is pretty much pressed up against the door at this point.

“I mean I know he’s in love and all, but it’s not that puppy, first time love. They’re more like a couple that’ve known each other and been together for years.”

“The way they move around each other, right?” Kate adds, and I can just picture her nodding. “Always in close proximity, always checking where the other one is in a crowded room.”

“I think smitten is the word I’d use to describe Will. He’s found the person he wants to be with, and he’s utterly smitten with him, but in that forever, true love type of way.”

I hear Kate heave a heavy sigh. “Isn’t that just the best feeling?”

“It sure is special.”

“What they _have_ is special.”

“I totally agree. When someone else can bring out the best in you or make you feel as if you are the very best version of yourself when they’re with you? _That’s_ when you know it’s real.”

“Are those his words again, or yours?”

“Both.”

That’s it. I’m jumping Will the very second I see him.

“You know,” Kate begins. “Back when they first started dating they pulled a little prank on me.”

“Will and Sonny?”

“Umhm, it was about a year―a year and half ago, and we were in Horton Town Square, I believe. I saw them and they were just laughing and hanging off of one another, you know how they do?”

I don’t hear anything, but then Kate goes on.

“And when I walked over to them Will decided to announce that they were engaged.”

“ _What_?” Sami laughs, and I can’t help but grin at the memory.

“They were kidding, of course, and I immediately felt gullible for believing them…but that’s the thing.”

“What?”

“It _was_ believable, even back then.”

Just as I’m starting to feel bad for eavesdropping on a conversation that is warming me down to my very toes, I realize that neither has spoken for a while and their silence draws me back in.

“What?” Kate asks. “What’s that look?”

“Nothing,” Sami says softly.

“Oh come on, tell me. Forget I’m me and tell me what that smile’s about.”

“It’s nothing, it’s just…I had a similar conversation with Will.”

“Oh, he pranked you too, did he?”

“It wasn’t a prank.”

“What?”

Yeah. _What_?

“You can’t share this, alright?”

“Fine.”

I have no way of telling what Sami’s expression is, but whatever it is it prompts Kate to make a further declaration.

“Oh― _fine_ , I swear on my jewelry, alright? Now tell me what he said.”

“It was a few weeks ago, we were having coffee in the Square and he was showing me the endless stream of pictures he has of Sonny holding Arianna on his phone…”

“He does that with me too” Kate laughs.

“And he passed the phone over to me and we were just having this quiet moment, looking at pictures, and then he says: _mom? I’m gonna marry Sonny someday, okay?_ ”

“What?” Kate asks breathlessly.

_WHAT?_

“I’m not kidding.” Sami says softly. “Will, _my_ son who grew up associating weddings with horror movies. Who up until he met Sonny Kiriakis did not believe in that kind of commitment. _My_ son casually informed me that he has every intention of marrying this wonderful young man.”

I hear Kate laugh, but it’s that breathless, emotional kind of laugh. “That’s…you just made me so happy.”

“I can’t wait.” Sami says. “I can’t wait for this nonsense with Gabi to be over; I can’t wait for when they’ll finally just be able to enjoy each other and Ari without the constant interruptions of disapproving mothers, or mothers being thrown in jail, or homophobic, baby stealing cousins getting in the way.”

“That’s a wedding that would stick, I’d bet my livelihood on it. Oh my god, Sami…”

“I know. And you know what else?”

“What?”

“I can’t wait to call that young man who has changed my son’s life for the better my son-in-law.”

I slide down against the wall, sitting amongst the shoes, jacket sleeves brushing the top of my head. And All I can think is…

Will… _yes_.

 

 

 


End file.
